Awsome foursome
by BikerChick101
Summary: Story about the N-JBC mostly Serenate, first fanfic hope you enjoy it! Review please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is the first time I am uploading fanfiction hope you guys enjoy the story. Mainly Serenate but Chair as well this is about the non-judging breakfast club**

"Thought I'd find you here," he said making his way to her carefully. She turned toward his voice, her eyes red from crying her white summer dress flowing with the wind she wore no shoes. "Come down," he said when he reached her and extended his arm up toward her, she was standing on the ledge of the roof looking down at the 13 stories below her.

"It's so pretty up here, I could jump then all my problems will go away and I would never have to deal with anything," she said sadly her long blond hair blowing out behind her.

"But if you jump then whose going to keep me from getting board during the summer? Whose gonna talk me into doing the craziest things just for a little fun? Whose gonna be my partner in the non-judging breakfast club, I can only handle so much of Blair and Chuck without you! Come on I need you blondie," he said smiling as she took his hand and giggled.

"Since when did you get so good at talking Nate," she asked. "If I remember correctly you just got stoned and breezed through life."

He helped her of the ledge and enveloped her into a bear hug, "Don't you ever make me that scared again," he said holding her tight.

"You looked calm," she protested.

"Serena you were standing on a ledge and you were upset, I know you, thankfully you weren't drunk," he said looking at her. "Now are you going to tell me why you are so upset or am I going to have to call the non-judging breakfast club to order."

"No, no, no please I cant stand any more Blair, Chuck fighting and making up and then making out," she said cringing.

"Well that's your step-brother and best friend," he said.

"Your best friend and ex-girlfriend," she countered leaning back onto his chest enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"S, I'm a little worried now, you're still avoiding. You used to tell me everything," he said.

"Don't let Blair hear you say that, she'd kill me," she said her face masked with horror and he laughed at her.

"Missed you S," he said.

"Missed you too Natie," she replied and let him lead her off the roof and back to her room. "I have an idea," she finally said. "Lets get drunk."

He smiled up at her, "I was waiting for that, all the alcohol should be up in a bit," he said and she looked at him confused. As if on cue the elevator dinged and opened and Blair and Chuck walked into the room.

"Special delivery," Chuck said pulling the cart with alcohol in it.

"Wow Chuck that's amazing, you're actually doing work," Serena said her eyes open wide as she watched her stepbrother drag the cart by himself and laugh at her.

"It's alcohol sis," he said with a smirk rolling his eyes at her like it should be obvious.

"S, you don't want to know how worried I was," Blair shrieked after she closed her phone and hugged her best friend. "Nate where did you find her," she asked.

"Roof, apparently jumping seemed better than fun with your friends," Nate said and Blair looked as if her eye's were going to pop out of her head.

"Nate, don't make it sound like I was going to kill myself, I was just in a bad place," she said.

"And we all know Humphrey is the reason you know you could click your fingers and I can make all your problems with him disappear," Chuck said walking toward them with a bottle of tequila and four shot glasses.

"Or we could just make him disappear," Blair said. "S since when do you let a guy get you down."

"Guys seriously I'm ok, we broke up like a few days ago I just need a little more time," Serena said looking at her three best friends.

"I still think we should maybe do something to make him suffer," Blair said.

"I like the way you think Waldorf," Chuck said and the two of them started talking strategies to make Dan's life hell even though they both know Serena will find a way to stop them from carrying it out while they downed the a few bottles of hard alcohol and were working through the ciders.

While they discussed, Nate leaned over to Serena. "See like I said, if I didn't have you in this awesome foursome I would feel so out of place," he said and she giggled.

"Well that's a better idea," Blair said and Nate and Serena looked over to find the other half of their group staring at them with little gleams in their eyes.

"What's a better idea?" Nate asked.

"It's true what they say about blonds," Blair said and Serena threw a pillow at her.

"We can't help that you don't get the perfect ideas that we come up with," Chuck said smoothly. "Basically the perfect way to get Humphrey to feel worse about everything is to unite this group the way it should always have been united."

"Ok, now you lost me man," Nate said looking at Chuck and Blair from his spot next to Serena, who instinctively got closer to him after looking at their best friends' faces.

"If the two of you get together it will be perfect!" Blair squeaked. "Imagine the double dates, we will have so much fun and if everything goes as planned we could get engaged together but married at different times, I would like to have something separate from you two and then we could have our kids at the same time, yours would be blue eyed and blond and ours brown eyed and brunette, Blake or whatever you want to name yours and Audrey and they would be best friends of course and…"

"Blair!" Serena practically screamed and Chuck chuckled. "Calm down and explain to me why Nate and I would have kids if we are only going to get together to get back at Dan?"

"If it isn't obvious sis, you're still in love with Nathaniel," Chuck said rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And we all know Nathaniel's feelings, I don't see the point in denying it. Blair and I have discovered the joys of not being afraid of our feelings."

"Eeew mental picture that needs to be erased! I have an idea, since the alcohol is clearly having an effect on you two let's go for a walk," Serena suggested pulling Nate up from his seat.

A few hours later they made it to central park sobering up and high on each other.

"Oh sunrise," Blair exclaimed as she looked over at the light peaking up from behind the trees. "Chuck I want to go to that bench by the willow tree I love so much."

"Excuse us, we have business at a willow tree," Chuck said smiling and leaving with Blair.

"I don't want to know," Nate said as they watched their friends walk away from them hand in hand. Serena sat on the grass between Nate's legs and he had his arms around her.

"Lets hope we don't hear anything," Serena said laughing a little. "The fountain is so pretty, if I reach out I could touch the water."

Nate laughed at Serena extending her arm to touch the water that was very far away from them. "Or we could go there and I could accidentally push you in the water," he said and she hit him.

"That's not funny Natie, if I go in you're coming with me," she shrieked obviously the alcohol hadn't worn of her yet.

"Ready to talk about why you were standing on a ledge looking down 13 stories ready to jump?" he asked her and she scrounged up her face.

"Way to ruin the mood Natie. Everything is so messed up," she said closing her eyes against him. "I lied to Dan because I thought I killed someone and I pushed him to Gorgie and he gave into her, he was with her and I didn't think it would hurt that much. I stopped my mom from running away with the man she loves because "Dan and I were forever" now she's with Bart and as crazy as that relationship is I think it's good for her but I'm not with Dan and I stopped her from getting what she wanted. What is wrong with me? Why can't I live up to Dan's expectations? "

"He has expectations of you?" Nate asked. "Aren't you perfect the way you are?"

"He holds me on this pedestal, he looks at me as if I can do no wrong and I love that feeling but then it's harder every time I disappoint him," she looked at the fountain again the water flowing perfectly.

"I don't think we had enough alcohol," he finally said and looked at her. "Race you back."

Both of them ran straight back to the apartment and collapsed on her bed out of breadth and giggling. She brought out the rest of the alcohol Chuck brought up and they toasted to everything they could think of. "Nate I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time," she said giggling. They were lying in bed watching the rising sun.

"That's coz you haven't been out with the three of us alone in a long time," Nate replied.

"Yeah and who's fault was that?" she asked playfully.

"Not mine," he said shaking his head and holding his hands up.

"To us! And Blair and Chuck wherever they are," she said holding up her shot glass and downing the last of the alcohol, then she cuddled up to Nate and fell asleep.

A few hours later Lily walked into the room to tell her daughter that she and Bart were leaving and Cece was waiting for them in the Hamptons for the summer. She smiled when she saw the two teens sprawled on Serena's bed looking content.

She immediately took her phone out and took a picture, she wanted to remember her daughter this happy. Serena was sleeping with her head on Nate's chest and she had a smile on her face. Nate had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Lily watched them for a little while longer knowing that the two of them will find their way to each other in time and be the couple she always believed they could be. She quickly wrote a note to Serena and put it next to her phone, before she walked out she turned back and wrote a note to Nate as well tucking it into his coat pocket where his phone was peaking out. She looked at them one last time and smiled before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Lily, I thought you were gone," Chuck said as he and Blair got of the elevator.

"Not yet Charles your father had a last minute meeting and is on his way now," she said smiling at the couple, she never imagined a couple like Chuck and Blair but like everyone else she was pleasantly surprised.

"Just like him, business first," Chuck said a little disappointedly and Lily's phone beeped.

"He's downstairs, enjoy the summer my dears," Lily said kissing them both on the cheek. "Oh and don't go into Serena's room just yet, she and Nate are all cuddled up and adorable I wouldn't want you to disturb them."

After Lily left Chuck and Blair looked at each other and smiled. Chuck opened the door and they looked at their best friends all cuddled up and content.

"Aw I really don't want to disturb them," Blair said looking at the couple on the bed. "They look so cute."

Chuck shook his head and looked at his girlfriend. "Blair my love you don't do nice," he said smiling at her and she grinned back at him before running and pouncing on the bed on top of Serena and Nate who woke with a start.

"Oh my God B!" Serena said her hand flying straight to her chest then she realised where she was and in whose arms she was. "What happened last night."

"I don't know all I know now is that I need coffee," Nate said removing his arms from around her and rubbing his face.

"Well you are both still fully clothed so we can assume nothing interesting took place," Chuck smirked and Serena threw a pillow at him.

"Out now, I need a shower and water," she said then she looked at Nate. "How do you feel?"

"Like a train hit me," he said with a laugh and made his way to Chuck's bathroom on the other side of the apartment.

"Phase one complete," Blair said.

"We have phases now?" Chuck asked.

"Yes we do and getting them to realise they are meant to be is going to require a lot of phases, but at least they confirmed their love," she said with a smile.

"Now why don't we confirm ours," Chuck said with a smile and Blair kissed him.

**So should I leave it as a one shot or comtinue? please R & R**


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the Hamptons was long, Chuck and Blair decided to take the limo but since Serena wanted to feel the wind in her hair she convinced Nate to drive them up in his family convertible. Herself and Nate in the front and Erik in the back, every few stops Serena would jump into the back with her brother just so she could stand and feel the wind better than she could in the front. Nate laughed how many times she made him stop on the way just to get ice-cream and candyfloss and Erik just shook his head at his sister when she started singing loudly to all her favourite songs.

Erik called Cece a few times to tell her that they would be a while so she went to oversee the set up of a party and wasn't waiting for them when they finally arrived.

"I don't know what's worse, being in a limo with Blair and Chuck and being the third wheel to their love fest for a short ride or getting into a convertible for the longest trip to the Hamptons I've ever been on with my sister and Nate and stopping every time she saw something she liked," Erik complained. "You really can't say no to her can you?" Erik asked Nate as he helped him and Chuck get the bags out of the car.

"Not even if he tried," Chuck said sending his best friend a 'get with her already' look.

Nate rolled his eye's, "It's not like that Chuck we just get each other," he said.

"It's got to be that blond factor," Chuck said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't pick on the blonds," Erik said defending his own sandy blond hair.

Meanwhile inside the house Serena and Blair were getting some snacks for themselves and the boys which mainly meant Blair telling the kitchen staff what she wants, how she wants it and observing that they don't make any mistakes in preparing her food.

"S what the hell took you two so long," she asked Serena after giving the chef her orders. "Please tell me you didn't stop at every place to make out."

"God no Blair, Nate and I are just friends and besides Erik was with us, I would never make him feel out of place. I just stopped to get ice-cream and presents and B you should've seen this puppy I saw at a shop by the gas station, it was adorable," Serena shrieked.

Ignoring the part about all the stops Blair looked at Serena and waited for her to stop talking. "So what you're saying is that if Erik wasn't in the car with you, you would've stopped at every stop to make out."

"No B I'm not saying that," Serena said rolling her eyes. "Haven't you been listening we are just friends nothing more."

"Tell that to someone who doesn't know your and Nate's history," Blair said. "Anyway the first step to acceptance is denial so I am taking this as a good thing."

Serena was about to protest when Blair turned around and screamed at the chef who didn't cut the cheese the right way. Serena rolled her eyes and it tasted the same to her either way.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeee," she whined.

"Do you want some cheese with that whine?" Blair asked sweetly, her jaw clenched showing Serena how annoyed she was, Serena laughed at her and Blair stuffed some of the cheese in Serena's mouth and laughed at her shocked best friend.

"Grandmother wants us to attend this party sis," Chuck said after they brought all the bags in, he Nate and Erik came into the kitchen to find the giggling girls.

"Grandmother?" Serena asked swallowing the cheese and raising her eyebrow at him.

"I only want to come to this party to see the look on her face when he calls her that," Erik said laughing.

"Fine it starts in an hour and a half so eat first then we can get ready, I didn't spend all this time slaving away in the kitchen just for you to leave the food sitting on the table," Blair said with her hands on her hips staring straight at Chuck who nodded.

"And I'm the one who can never say no," Nate whispered to Chuck who shot him a look that said shut up. Erik couldn't hold back the giggles and Serena and Blair were left to try and figure out what they were on about.

"Blair that was delicious," Chuck said leaning over to kiss her, they had just finish eating the snacks and Blair made everyone sit and eat not even letting Erik get a free pass because Serena stuffed him with ice-cream and candyfloss.

"Can we go change now so that we aren't late, grandma doesn't exactly like late comers even if we are her grandchildren," Serena said.

"Yes now that we are done you may, I have the perfect dress come on S," Blair said excitedly and pulled Serena out of her chair.

"So what do we wear to this?" Nate asked.

"Pull out your suit Nathaniel, we're going to a formal ball," Chuck said.

"Oh great I hate wearing a tux," Erik said putting his head in his hands.

"That makes two of us," Nate said.

A little while later Chuck and Nate were waiting for the girls who were still locked up in Serena's room. "Ladies we are going to be late," Chuck called up the stairs to them, when they didn't answer or open the door he walked up and used his spare key to open the door.

"Oh my God Chuck you have a key to my room?" Serena shrieked holding her dress against her half naked body.

"Of course I do, I have a key to everyone's room. Nathaniel you may want to come in here," he chuckled and Blair had two dresses in her hands inspecting them both, Serena sat on the bed with the dress still held up to her as she waited for Chuck to leave and hoping Nate didnt come in.

"What do you think pink or blue?" Blair asked holding the two dresses up, both where long and flowing but the blue had a deeper neck while the pick matched Chuck's bowtie so he pointed to the pink.

"What is it Chuck," Nate asked entering the room."Erik just left, Cece wanted his help with something," he told Chuck slowing down when he turned to see what his best friend was staring at when he saw Serena on the bed with her dress held up against her. "Ok I think that's our cue to leave," he said pulling Chuck away, Serena shot him a thankful look.

"You enjoyed that," Chuck said as they walked down he stairs he noticed Nate's eyes linger a little longer then they should have on Serena and Nate just smiled not denying a thing.

Finally the two girls made their way downstairs Blair's pink dress matched the pink flower on her headband, her hair was in soft curls. Serena on the other hand had more of a turquoise dress that was backless, halter neck and covered her three inch heels her hair was left open and the waves cascaded down her back. Chuck and Nate both had black suits on and Chuck had a white shirt and pink bowtie while Nate wore a burgundy shirt and decided against anything around his neck.

"Finally, I thought you said 'grandma doesn't like latecomers'," Chuck said to Serena and held out his hand to Blair who took it.

"If you hadn't come barging into my room I would've been done sooner," she shot back linking her arm with Nate's.

"You guys are more like brother and sister than you think," Nate observed.

"Just like you two are more like lovers than you want to admit," Chuck said with his famous Chuck Bass smile, Nate and Serena stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the couple in front of them unlinking their arms and uncomfortably looking at each other before getting into the limo.

**A/N OMG thanks for the reviews, I will try my best to make this an awesome story! Not really sure where its leading to but it will lead to an end! Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thanx to everyone who reviewed, I get so hyper when I see reviews hehe makes me wanna write this story faster**

Chapter3

"So, Chuck and Blair are being awkward," Nate said as they walked through the crowd of people.

"It's Chuck and Blair being Chuck and Blair, too bad this party is non-alcoholic I could've used something strong," Serena said trying to figure out why their best friends were trying to put them together, she could vaguely remember a conversation that happened when they were drunk a few nights ago.

"S I thought you were a bad girl gone good," he said in a fake shock voice.

"Nathaniel Archibald, are you questioning my new attitude?" she asked with a smile and her eyebrows raised.

"Please don't go into acting because if that was supposed to be your angry face you'll never get far," he said laughing at her.

"What, so a person can't be angry and smile? I've seen Blair do it a few times," she said.

"It's a different smile than yours S, Blair can pull of evil, you on the other hand have too much sunshine," he said trying to figure out if what he said made any sense while Serena scrounged her nose up at him and tried to look hurt which made him laugh at her more.

"Serena there you are, come, come I need you to meet some people," Cece said coming up to them and pulling her granddaughters arm.

"Save me," she said pulling Nate with her.

"Blair, when are you going to let me know what the next phase of your plan is to get the blonds to see themselves as lovers?" Chuck asked his girlfriend. They were sitting at one of the tables outside coming up with ways to get the lighter half of the non-judging breakfast club together. "They are driving me insane."

"Relax Charles, you aren't the only one who is being tormented by their sexual tension and constant longing looks. Phase 2 is being carried out as we speak," she said teasingly as she watched the crowd and spotted two of their favourite blonds.

"I can't see it, they are just standing there talking to the elderly with Cece. They don't look like they are enjoying it much," he said and Blair turned to look at him with a superior smile on her face.

"You aren't a very good lip reader are you?" she asked and looked at his confused face again she smiled and turned back to the people in front of them who were talking to Serena and Nate. "See the one that just touched Serena's hand said that they make a lovely couple and wants to know how long they've been together, while the other who has Nate occupied is surprised that the two are still in school not married. Cece looks amused I wonder if she knew they would be asked these questions?"

"I still don't see how this falls into your plan," Chuck said.

"My god Bass you haven't had scotch for 30 minutes and you've gotten slow, get your brain working again," she scolded. "Now see how uncomfortable they are getting, it just means that they are finally realising that it isn't only us who see's them as a couple and hopefully it will get through their skulls that its time for them to be together."

"Blair you are genius," he said sarcastically rolling his eye's at her which she didn't notice, he could come up with better but she can have her fun.

"I know now we just have to hope that Humphrey isn't going to mess that up," she said opening her phone that was beeping.

"Why do you think he will, they have the whole summer all to themselves without him," he said scanning the crowd for the Brooklyn boy he disliked.

"Because Gossip girl just posted him being sighted at the Hamptons with Vanessa, something to do with an internship and film thing," she said snapping her phone shut, Chuck looked at his phone. "The Hamptons have film festivals for commoners? I can't believe it actually has a film festival."

"Interesting," he replied not paying attention, slipping his phone in his pocket and she scoffed. "He isn't here but the little sis just may be."

"Little J," Blair said surprised following his gaze. "Now why is she here? Interning at my mothers is one thing but showing up at an upper class party is a whole other, this can't be an intern outing."

"Guys did you see the blast," Serena said sitting down at the table and looking at Blair worriedly. Nate sat next to her and Chuck, they both got involved in their own little conversation while Serena fretted over Dan being there.

"Of course I saw it, do you think Cece would mind us jetting off to Paris for the holiday," Blair asked sweetly.

"Blair we can't just leave, I have to find him," Serena said her stomach in knots.

"No way in hell am I letting him get within a 100 meters of you," Chuck said looking at her fiercely. His dislike of the Brooklyn boy was greater than Nate and Blair's, he didn't fit in with them and protecting Serena from him was all Chuck was worried about now.

"Chuck you aren't my brother so stop acting like you are," Serena said annoyed with him and got up, Nate got up to follow her but Blair stopped him.

"This is girl talk Nate," she said patting his arm and walking after her best friend.

"S, Serena slow down," Blair called, she hated that her friend was this fast, running in heels was not her idea of fun. Finally Blair saw her slip into the bathroom and followed her. "S he was just being protective you know Chuck, the two of us and Nate are the only people he would ever care about."

"I know that but it was just too much too fast you know?" Serena asked looking up at Blair.

"No I don't know, explain it to me," Blair said by this time both of them were crouching against a wall in the bathroom.

"This summer was supposed to be me getting away from Dan and maybe getting over him, but now he's here and I don't know whether to be happy that we can maybe get back into a relationship or sad that it's over and he's gonna move on and I'll be all alone and I'll have to see it all the time," she said.

"S I can't even believe you're worried about that," Blair laughed. "Cabbage patch has no chance of ever moving on before you and I forbid you from going to find him and talking to him unless you are humiliating him by making him die an ultimate social death not that he really had a social life outside you," Blair said standing up and picking Serena up with her.

"I have to apologise to Chuck now don't I?" she asked.

"He does have feelings even though he is a Bass," Blair said and Serena smiled at her. When they got back to the table they found the boys in deep conversation.

"You know if I didn't know the two of you I would've thought you were a couple," Serena said and they both jumped at the sound of her voice moving away from each other, Nate looked at her concerned while Chuck just smirked and waited for Blair to take her seat next to him. "I guess I owe you an apology Chuck, I know you were just trying to protect me so… I'm sorry for being such a little sister."

Chuck smiled and raised his glass to her. "Apology accepted sis, now how about a kiss," he asked playfully and Blair hit his arm.

"Don't push your luck Charles," Serena said with a smile.

"Ok this is too stuffy for me, why don't we go to the beach," Nate said standing up and holding his hand out for Serena whose face brightened up at the sound of going to the beach.

"Go ahead, Blair and I will catch up," Chuck said smirking.

"Do I want to know?" Serena asked as she took Nate's hand, looking away from Blair's pleased smile. Nate smiled at her and shook his head before leading her out of the house and back to hers so they could change.

"Why do we need to catch up, the beach sounds like fun now," Blair said turning to Chuck as soon as the blondes were lost in the crowd, her smile an instant frown.

"We have business to attend to," he said and she looked at him confused. "Look to where you saw Little J last and who Cece is talking to."

"Urg Humphrey how the hell did he get in here? This is an exclusive party," Blair shrieked when she saw Dan talking to Cece.

"I don't know but it seems my dear grandmother has taken a liking to the Brooklyn boy," he said annoyed.

"That's impossible, Cece is as bad as Nate's grandfather when it comes to associating with commoners," Blair said getting angry. "Can we leave, I would rather he not see us and I want to be close to Serena to keep him away from her."

"Which is why we are here keeping him away while Nathaniel is with her keeping her occupied with whatever those two do," he said.

"Great plan except you forgot the part where I want to have fun," she said turning back to him hoping he got the message that she wanted to get out of their now that their best friends had left.

"Fine I need to make a call," he said taking out his phone while Blair watched Dan hoping he didn't see her in the crowd of people.

**A/N i'm having alot of fun writing this story and coming up with different endings, write now i'm thinking about one that will have about 10 chapters but not too sure about that yet. I kinda had to put Dan in here it's not gossip girl without the annoying brooklyn's, I like them sometimes but they just dont really fit into the UES.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas to help me move this story along in the right direction thanx!**

**I forgot to say this at the begining of the story but I dont own gossip girl or any of the characters**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys this is a pretty short chapter and not alot goes on in it, it's just a little fun but its got enough Serenate and Chair so it's awsome hehehe Enjoy it**

Chapter 4

It was a week into their vacation and Serena and Dan hadn't crossed paths yet, Chuck had Dan's every move tracked and himself, Blair or Nate always had an eye on Serena leading her away from where he could be.

"B do you think he's still in the Hamptons?" Serena asked when they were sunbathing outside by the pool, Nate was swimming laps and Chuck was talking Erik into making a move on one of the guys he liked. "I mean it's been like a week and I haven't seen any of them."

"According to Gossip Girl the whole clan is here checking out Vanessa's film festival or whatever I prefer to skip the more boring details of those blasts," Blair said shifting to get more sun.

"Blair, you could at least try to be nice to them," Serena said turning to her side and propping herself up on her elbow to look at her best friend.

"I will be nice to them once they stop trying to get into our lives, I like our non-judging breakfast club as it is now, Brooklyn-less," she said looking at Serena and noticing that her friend's eyes were diverted from her. Blair gave Serena a funny look before looking to what had her best friends attention and smiled happily. Serena's eye's were fixed on Nate's perfectly sculptured body now wet from the pool, his hair dripping and his muscles contracting and relaxing as he waved his arms around to stretch them. "You know even when he was with me you could never take your eye's of Nate in swimming trunks," Blair smirked and Serena's head immediately snapped up to look at her.

"B, that's crazy I wasn't looking at Nate," Serena said defending herself.

"Of course you weren't but then you're only lying to yourself," Blair said smiling as she picked her lemonade up and took a sip.

Serena frowned. "Why are you pushing me onto Nate," she asked.

"S, would I ever do such a thing?" Blair asked innocently. "Nate," she called as he walked up to them. "Serena needs to cool off and Chuck is calling me," she said looking to the house at her boyfriend. She gave them both a smile and got up to walk away, Serena was looking at her a little angrily. Blair only turned to look at them when she was a safe distance away and she heard Serena let out a high pitched laugh/scream, she saw Nate leaning above her holding the sides of her pool deck chair in such a way that she wouldn't be able to get out of it and he was shaking his hair letting all the water spray on her.

"So what's up with them," Chuck asked watching the scene in front of him.

"She's catching on to what we are trying to do and she wants him but she's denying liking him and keeps asking about Humphrey as if the surname alone isn't a warning sign," Blair huffed and Chuck chuckled. "I think she's too high on Nate to say anything for a while, maybe she should see Humphrey just so she can stop annoying me about him."

"I think that's a good idea," Chuck said with a smirk.

"You do?" Blair asked. "What happened to the 'he isn't coming near you' attitude?"

"Blair look at them," he said nodding his head to the couple now in the pool. "Give them a few more days and then we can allow a meeting. As far as I can tell they're getting closer and she's thinking about Cabbage Patch less and less."

"Hm I never thought of it like that, Humphrey will see this and leave her alone and she will be so happy with Nate that she won't be able to pretend to be sad. Since when do you know my best friend better then I do?"

"I'm Chuck Bass," he said kissing her.

"PDA people," Serena said when she and Nate walked up to them.

"Excuse me, the two of you were worse, Nate I said cool her off not dump her in the pool," Blair scolded and the boys chuckled while Serena bounced over and hugged Blair. "S you are soaking wet!" she shrieked with a huge satisfied smile on her face.

**A/N Emmachen1312 I promise a happy ending and MarkandLexieFan Dan makes his appearance in the next chapter which should be up by Tuesday hopefully Thank you again for all the reviews until next time. (^^,)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Wow no reviews, thats a little depressing I have to admit but since I promised another chapter before tuesday I am posting another chapter that I hope you guys will love! Dan makes his grand appearance here...enough said **

Chapter 5

It had been three days and Serena hadn't even mentioned Dan's name, she spent all her time on the beach with her three best friends and little brother. Since all of them stayed at her grandmother's house it was easy to just pile up into one room and not move for the rest of the day. Ice-cream, chocolate, popcorn and romantic movies were what they watched. Blair and Chuck cuddled up together on the bed while Serena and Nate would sit on the floor and make fun of all the cheesy lines and romantic gestures they saw, Chuck would sometimes laugh with them but Blair would give them an annoyed look and they would giggle quietly so she didn't scold them and start it again.

After watching a few horrors they all retreated to their own rooms and called it a night the next morning they wanted to be up early because Erik had a surfing competition. Instead of sleeping in Serena's room, Blair was with Chuck, Serena was in her own room and Nate in the room next to her. Her grandmother's room was in another wing of the house and Erik's was on the other side of his sisters.

Serena was having a restless night, she blamed the movie, it wasn't too scary but it was giving her nightmares, she got up out of bed and stretched a little and got back into bed re-fluffing her pillows and burying her head into it when she heard a loud crash coming from downstairs.

Freaking she ran straight to Erik's room he was fast asleep so she carefully moved a little to look into Chuck's room but thought better of it, she didn't want to walk into anything her stepbrother and best friend might be doing. Next she crept to Nate's room keeping her back to the wall and her eyes fixed on the stairs. She opened the door carefully and slipped into the room closing the door so it didn't make a noise. Tiptoeing carefully she got to the bed and realised she didn't know what she was doing in there. Nate was sleeping on his side his arm tucked under the pillow and his head, he looked so perfect, _No_ she thought _Nate's your best friend stop thinking about him like that_ all of a sudden she feels fifteen again and not being allowed to have these thoughts of her best friends boyfriend. Slowly she sat on the bed and got closer to him taking a pillow and looking at the door waiting for it to open and some serial killer to burst through the door.

"Serena, what are you still doing up," Nate asked sleepily throwing his free arm around her. Serena didn't expect him to be awake and screamed into the pillow getting him to open his eyes and look at her. "What happened," he asked sitting up, when he saw how scared she was he gave her a small comforting smile. "S, that movie was not that scary," he said holding his arms out for her to fall into and he hugged her tightly.

"Natie, someone's in the house," she whispered against his chest as he pulled the covers up so she could get under with him. "I heard a loud sound from downstairs."

"S we would've heard if there was a noise," he said tucking her in properly and lying down with her, putting his arms around her protectively drawing her closer to him, he was falling of to sleep again. "Come on sleep now please, I'll protect you," he said sleepily kissing her hair.

Serena wanted to laugh, Nate was talking to her now with his eye's closed and he was asleep but she knew she wouldn't feel safer in anyone else's arms so she closed her eye's and got comfortable finally drifting to sleep for a few perfect seconds.

"Serena," a voice said and the lights came on. Serena got up with a start and bolted upright hitting her head against Nate's chin then rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming she shook Nate to get him up, her eyes not leaving the person at the door.

"Man put of the lights," Nate said trying to block his eyes from the harsh light, when he finally focused he looked at the person at the door expecting Chuck he was surprised with who he saw. "Dan," he said looking at the boy standing in front of them staring at Serena and then at Serena looking at Dan.

Dan turned around to leave, "Dan wait," she said looking at Nate to say be right back and ran out the room to catch up with him. "Dan that wasn't what it looked like," she said catching up with him before he reached the stairs.

"Wasn't it?" he asked looking at her, her eyes were moist and she was trying to hold back the tears. "It's never what it looks like is it?"

"No it wasn't," Nate said from behind him, he couldn't stand looking at Serena when she was about to cry, he hated her being that sad. "She got scared when she heard something and came to me, I don't think Blair would've enjoyed having a threesome, cant say the same about Chuck and Erik has a surfing contest in the morning he needs his sleep so I was the only one she could wake up."

"This has nothing to do with you Nate," he said his hand in a fist.

"Seeing as you are annoyed with her being in the same bed as me I think it does," Nate smirked, Serena gave him a warning look from behind Dan. "Be nice," he said shooting Dan a look that basically meant 'hurt her again and I will kill you' then turning to go back into the room.

"Serena I really want to believe what he said was true but I know your history and I just saw you in bed with him," Dan said pointing to the room.

"You know nothing about our history," Serena said trying to keep her voice down. "Nate is one of my best friends, I was scared and I ran to him, so what."

"So what? You two have history, a lot of history, that didn't look like a 'so what' situation. I've been trying to find you for weeks now and I couldn't so I came here to see you but instead I see you in bed with him," he said.

"Dan, Nate is apart of my life, you can't expect me to cut him out of it," she said.

"I'm not asking you to do that. Is this revenge for what happened with me and Georgina? I told you I didn't sleep with her and-"

"So that's it, you think I'm sleeping with Nate? Dan we are broken up even if I did sleep with Nate now I never cheated on you," she said through clenched teeth.

"No that's not what I mean Serena," he said sighing. "I just, I came here to tell you I love you and I want you back."

"Really?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yeah really, you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Since you're here, how about now," she asked.

"Tomorrow, it's like 2 in the morning now," he said stepping closer to her and taking her face in his hands. "I'm sorry about over-reacting about everything with Nate."

"S'ok," she said as he kissed her and walked out of the house.

"Everything sorted out," Nate mumbled when he felt his bed dip.

"Yeah, sorry about that Natie," she said slowly, moving closer and kissing his cheek. "Thanks."

"Anytime S," he said giving her a tired smile as she retreated to her room switching the light of getting into bed. She should be excited about this shouldn't she? So why were there no butterfly's and an odd feeling of loss?

**A/N Quick note, before this chapter was published the word count was at 6565 with my comments, I dont know I just find that fun lol Ok before I make a bigger fool of myself thats the end of chapter5 I have a very strong idea about where this story is going and how it's gonna end so until next time please review thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Enjoy the next chapter**

Chapter 6

"WHAT!" Blair screamed and Serena blocked her ears, they had just gotten back from Erik's surfing contest where he placed third in the junior set.

"Blair calm down," Chuck said from behind her.

"Oh no, don't tell me to calm down, you were more against her being with Humphrey-freakin-Dumpty then I was. S all those problems you two had won't just disappear there was a reason you broke up, he can't handle the upper east side and he can't accept all of you especially your issues. Oh and you," she said pointing to Nate who raised his eyebrows at her, as far as he could tell he didn't do anything wrong. "How could you let her go of with Brooklyn when you still love her? Be a man Archibald and fight for her, you aren't protecting my fragile feelings anymore so what the hell is stopping you?"

"B I'm standing right here," Serena said incredulously as her best friend spoke about her as if she were gone. "We can work though the problems."

"Oh don't give me that shit, Serena I can't believe you are even considering setting yourself up for betrayal again," Blair huffed and walked out when Serena showed no signs of backing down.

"I'll go maybe she'll listen to me," Nate said walking after his ex, the fact that he didn't deny loving Serena not escaping any of them.

"So are you going to lecture me too," Serena asked turning to her step brother.

"No, just offer a little … brotherly advice, he isn't going to wait forever, just because he's loved you since we met doesn't mean he'll keep standing in the sidelines waiting for the great van der Woodsen to realise she loves him back and come running. Think about it," Chuck said leaving her alone to think and change for her date.

"Just for the record I agree with Chuck," Erik said stepping into the room.

"As if you weren't becoming so much like him in the first place," she said turning to him.

"Nate accepts you for who you are the good the bad and the van der Woodsen-ness, don't ask me why because I would've given up ages ago and I do like Dan, he just doesn't make you smile," Erik said and she smiled at him. "Mom wrote Nate a note asking him to keep you out of trouble, plus she noticed that he's the only one that's ever managed to control you."

"He really is the only one that can control me when I'm drunk," she giggled and her brother shook his head at her with a smile.

"Your choice S, no pressure," Erik said. "I only want to see you happy no matter who you're with." Serena smiled and hugged her brother tightly.

"Love you Erik," she said and went back to finding the perfect outfit for her date, everything her friends and brother said was still playing on her mind and Nate, her Natie, she didn't know how to react to this, she was so confused, Dan, the first guy she ever held a relationship with or Nate, her first love?

* * *

"She's messing with my phases," Blair huffed when she and Chuck were seated on the couch alone.

"Give her time, what we said is going to make her see what's always been there," Chuck said smoothly.

What's always been there?" Nate asked catching the end of the conversation, he came in from the kitchen and leaned against the couch across from them but Blair's attention was already on the opening door.

"What do you want Cabbage Patch," Blair growled when she saw who walked through the door.

"I'm here for my date," he said looking at her.

"Don't remind me," she said turning her face away from him, Nate and Chuck chuckled from the places behind the couch and sitting next to Blair respectively.

"Blair nice remember," Serena asked shooting her best friend a pleading look as she came down the stairs. Nate's eye's were fixed on her as she flicked her open hair over her shoulder to show of her light blue summer dress. 'wow' he mouthed to her and she smiled and winked a simple gesture but it felt intimate. Blair smirked when she saw the look on Dan's face as he watched the blond interaction. "Hey," she said hugging him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah sure," he said frowning, Blair gave Dan a satisfied smile as he and Serena left the house.

Two hours later Serena walked into Nate's room and flopped on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at her and paused his game, putting the controller to the side. "Bad Date?" he asked moving to sit next to her.

"You have no idea," she said burying her head into his pillow. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Erik's sleeping and Blair and Chuck went out for dinner, I have no idea where your grandmother is. Wanna talk about it?"

"Got to the place and everything was going perfect and then Vanessa and Jenny showed up and it became a double date," she asked and he smiled getting of the bed.

"I didn't know Jenny and Vanessa were a couple," Nate said as he pulled her of the bed and she just shook her head at the adorable 'pretend shock' look on his face.

"Very funny, where are you taking me Natie," she asked.

"Beach, where else would you want to be after such a disastrous night," he said dramatically.

Serena giggled, "You know me too well," she said leaning her head against his shoulder letting him lead her.

"What did he do," Nate asked when they were on the beach, she had been very quiet not even jumping when the water touched her feet like she normally would.

"Nothing Natie he did nothing," she said trying to ignore the fact that the moon is hitting the water and making this setting so much more romantic then she needed, she wished Nate's eye's didn't look so blue or that his hair didn't look so perfect with the light and then there was his body, it was distracting her from holding an actual conversation with him.

"Van der Woodsen, where'd you go?" he asked his voice breaking her out of her little trance.

"Huh? Oh nowhere sorry," she said shyly and he chuckled a little.

"So he didn't kiss you? No impossible your lips are way too irresistible," he joked and she blushed. "Urm he didn't hold your hand like how they do in movies," he grabbed her hand for dramatic effect and she laughed. "He didn't compliment how perfectly that dress fits your body? Come on S what didn't he do? Wait no, what did you do?"

Serena looked at him, "Why would you think I did something?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean you said that Vanessa and Jenny showed up, what did you do after that?" he asked.

"Oh, well I picked at my food while they discussed the interesting angles in film making and how hard directing is oh and my favourite part the intense words from the scriptwriter," she said throwing her hands up. "I mean how is that a date?"

"So you just left?" he asked still smiling at her teasingly.

"Nathaniel Archibald are you teasing me? No I did nothing I was trying to figure out if they remembered I was there so I got up and went to the bathroom and when I got back it was like I never left, that is one way to feel out of place. Oh and then Jenny scoots over and talks to me about you, she has a crush just a warning. Before I got pissed enough to tell her to shut up, Dan stands and tells me that they are going back to the festival tonight apparently they are screening something Vanessa likes so I should go too," Serena huffs taking a breath before finishing her story. "So I said thanks but I'm tired last night wore me out so I'm going to sleep and guess what…he didn't even walk me to the door! He just dropped me of and hooted, he hooted! You're my friend and you walk me to the door every time."

"S you really gotta take more breaths between your sentences," he said trying but failing to hold back his laughter.

"Nate!" she screamed. "This is not funny, I'm so annoyed."

"I can see that, all those years of being Blair's best friend has finally shown through, you just ranted exactly like she did," he said chuckling at her.

"Oh no, Blair is going to give me that I told you so look," she said putting her head in her hands.

"Aw come on S, since when did Blair's, I told you so look ever hurt?" he asked putting an arm around her shoulder. She slowly lifted her head up and looked at him, he still had that smile on his face. "I have a brilliant idea," he said.

"Oh my, Nathaniel are you telling me you have ideas?" she asked faking shock and he rolled his eyes.

"You know just for that, I'm not going to tell you my idea," he said and stopped walking. She turned to look at and raised an eyebrow at the playful look in his eyes, he couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked. "I'll just show you," he said grabbing her arms pulling her towards him and in one swift motion he picked her up.

"Nate," she screamed as he ran with her into the water. Now they were both wet and laughing, splashing each other with water, Nate took of his shirt and threw it onto the sand and she did the same with her dress so she was just in her bikini, the extra clothes made them uncomfortable. Serena couldn't help but stare at him as she's been doing since they were 13 and she started to see him as more than just her best friend. After a little while of playing in the water and making her forget the Dan Humphrey events of the night, Nate finally drug her out of the water so they could make it back to the house because they were both so tired. Serena ended up being piggy backed by Nate who was also carrying their clothes to the house, she kissed his shoulder and whispered "Thank you" as she drifted to sleep. He just laughed at how quickly she fell of to sleep.

**A/N And thats the end of another fun chapter, I tried writing the date but I really couldn't so I just thought having Serena complain to Nate would be enough to know what happened during the date and make this a total Serenate chapter! **

**To answer some of your questions, waylandfan01 I wrote it so Dan somehow sneaked into Cece's house and something fell hehehe I thought they would have to much security for him to get away with breaking in but I needed a dramatic entrance and it seemed perfect!**

**Pixlet, they are giving it another chance so unfortunatly they are togetheish lol so not totally a couple but trying again**

**gracie23 thank you sooooooooo much for reviewing all three chapters! I look foward to your long reviews, I have alot of fun reading them! thank you so much and I understand about the work, it's been keeping me from updating sooner!**

**Until next time please review! Thank you (^^,)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys his chapter starts of from where the last one ends, thank you for the reviews! I know it's really short but i will try to have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend or maybe even tomorrow if I can, its been a long week, sorry but enjoy!**

Chapter7

"Serena you're home early, I was expecting you tomorrow afternoon," Blair said coming into the room where Nate and a half awake Serena were currently doing shots. "What happened to you two?" she asked then realisation dawned upon her. "OMG S you ditched him for Nate, I knew I taught you something in all these years of being best friends."

"That's not the only thing you taught her," Nate said under his breath but not soft enough earning him a glare from Serena, he cringed a little and got two more shot glasses as Blair and Chuck sat down.

"B I didn't ditch him, I just left early because Vanessa and Jenny showed up," Serena said as Nate poured for them. She told Blair most of the story while Chuck kept staring between Nate and Serena, it was obvious something changed and Chuck was curious to know if anything happened between his sister and best friend.

"What an interesting night I can imagine it being, Brooklyn and his little friends always did have a way of keeping you… entertained," Chuck smirked sharing a 'what's taking you so long' look with Nate who rolled his eyes and then he shook the empty bottle in his hands and frowned. "Blair you can interrogate her more in the morning."

Blair shrugged happily and sleepily then she hugged Serena and Nate and let Chuck lead her into the room, giggling and blushing at something he said to her.

"I still need to get used to that," Nate said chuckling a little, then he walked off to his room and she went to hers, they showered and she ended up back in his room because she didn't want to be alone and what he said was still bugging her.

"Nate," she asked and he turned to her and that's when she realised he still didn't have a shirt on, only a towel around his waist. Her breath caught as she looked at him and for the second time that night she was left breathless.

"S, are you ok? You've been zoning out on me the entire night," he asked her, she nodded and jumped into his bed under the covers and closed her eye's, it was so comfy. "What did you wanna ask me?"

He went back to finding himself a pair of boxers to sleep in and then change into while he waited for her to speak. "Are you over Blair?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm over Blair," he said walking to get into bed next to her, her heart started racing when she realised he was right next her in just his boxers. The butterflies she expected the night before were ever present, she just wasn't sure how to react now that she got them, no loss felt just tiny fluttering butterflies. "Is that all you wanna ask? If I'm over Blair?"

"Then why did you say you need to get used to it?" she asked her eyes still closed and her hair falling all around her face.

"Serena, are you even used to them being a couple," he asked and she shook her head. He reached out and moved the hair from her face before continuing. "Blair and I were together for a long time and I did love her of course I mean I wouldn't have started dating her or stayed with her for as long as I did if I thought I didn't love her but I was never really in love with her you know?" he asked and she nodded. "We spoke a little in the past few weeks about things happening and I know it all happened for a reason, she's just unhappy that it didn't happen sooner because now you're with Humphrey and not me as 'the non-judging breakfast club should be'," he said mimicking Blair in the last line.

Serena smiled and he could see her falling of to sleep so he put the bed lamp off and covered her up properly making himself more comfortable. "Do you wish she was right?" Serena asked softly.

"Always," he said and she smiled moving closer and putting her head on his bare chest, he kissed her hair because he could and whispered goodnight before falling of to sleep.

**A/N Ok so I wanted to show the Nate and Blair relationship a little, I kept wanting to say something about them so this kinda came up, not exactly Nate and Blair but we all know Blairs views on everything I wanted Serena to see Nate's...plus Serena had to feel the butterflies and want Blair to be right about them getting together hehehe hope you enjoyed it. Please review! (^^,)**

**Thank you to MarkandLexiefan, Emmachen1312, Pixlet, gracie23 and LoveLike for reviewing, you guys are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you gracie23 for the review! Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter**

Chapter 8

Dan called Serena the next morning and apologised for the night before, she was annoyed with him but forgave him. Blair was constantly pissed with having to see the Humphrey's so Chuck took matters into his own working with Nate and Erik to throw a party. "I don't understand the point of this party, you are inviting the Humphreys," Blair hissed when she was alone in the room with Chuck getting dressed.

"Blair this party is for Nate and Serena, Nate's waiting for her God knows when that boy will get up and fight harder although he has done a good job of pissing Brooklyn off every chance he gets," Chuck said smirking and Blair smiled. "Now it's Serena's turn, they haven't been at a party together since … well even I cant remember but you do know how they are at party's you used to hate it. Drunk, with those longing looks."

"I remember, seems so long ago that all that happened, Humphrey will never stand a chance against the insatiable pull they have toward each other," Blair smiled evilly. "I've never been happier to get Serena drunk."

"Let's go before I make the party wait for their hosts," Chuck said suggestively wrapping his arms around Blair and pulling her in for a kiss.

"What's wrong with being a little late," Blair smiled pulling Chuck closer to her.

* * *

"Nate, do you know why Chuck is throwing this party," Serena asked poking her head through the door of his room.

"He just wants Blair to stop complaining, so he invited everyone so she can see that you aren't setting yourself up for disaster again," Nate said as she walked to sit on his bed while he dug around in his cupboard.

"This is Blair, I don't think a party's gonna do much but she has to try to accept it…again," she said toying with one of Nate's shirts.

"It may help, come on S cheer up, you look like your going to a funeral," he said throwing the first thing he grabbed at her which turned out to be his boxers.

"NATE, these are your boxers!" she shrieked and he burst out laughing at her.

"S, two years ago you used to live in my boxers!" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"S'not my fault, they're comfy," she protested pouting a little.

"Whatever you say, come on people are here and Blair is probably having a fit because we aren't there yet," he said pulling her of the bed and linking her arm with his and that's how they made their way down the stairs until the door where he let go of her arm so Dan could take over.

Most of the party went by like a blur, as Chuck predicted the more Serena drank the more she looked for Nate and the more pissed Dan got. Blair and Nate were on the dance floor when a slow song came on, Chuck decided this was the time to cut in and Jenny somehow made her way into Nate's arms asking him for a dance, Serena went to the bathroom so Dan asked Vanessa. When Serena got out a few seconds later, the first thing she saw was Jenny and Nate dancing, she didn't even look to the side to see who Dan was with. Anger bubbled up inside her for reasons she did not know, that was her Natie, only hers no-one else's, so why was Jenny Humphrey looking at him like he was hers? She contemplated breaking them up but chickened out at the last second.

"Need help," Erik asked from behind her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked her little brother putting her arm around his shoulders. "Dance with me."

"I have a better idea," he said pulling her onto the dance floor to Nate and Jenny. "Mind if I cut in," he asked putting his hand out to Jenny who scowled at him but took his hand anyway. Erik winked at his sister and led Jenny away from them.

"So, may I have this dance," Nate asked bowing and putting his hand out.

"Why yes you may," Serena said curtsying and taking his hand giggling as he dramatically pulled her toward him. "So getting cosy with Little J?"

"Getting not so cosy with Lonely boy," he shot back and she smiled.

"I miss dancing with you," she said putting her head on his shoulder breathing him in her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to miss it," he whispered, she tightened her grip on him, kissed his neck and put her forehead on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and moving them slowly to the beat of the music, trying so hard not to kiss her back. "Songs over but…," he said with a mischievous smile letting go of her hand.

"What," she asked and then she recognised the fast beat of the song and looked up to see Blair by the DJ booth. "Nate our song!" she exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and spun her around letting her move to the beat before bringing her back in and dipping her, the song was from the tango scene in Step Up 2. They tried to do the dance but it didn't go so well so they ended up making their own moves and having a lot of fun doing so.

Everyone on the dance floor stopped and watched the two gorgeous blonds dance like they know what they're doing, having the time of their lives. The song ended and Serena had her arms around Nate's neck and her left leg held up to his hip by his hand while his other hand was around her waist so she didn't fall as she leant back their eyes were locked, foreheads touched together and giggling.

"Way to grab a crowd's attention sis," Chuck complimented as he and Blair approached them, everyone was clapping as the couple bowed and moved off with their best friends.

**A/N hope you guys enjoyed it, I missed Erik so I brought him back into it! I was watching Step up two and the dance stayed with me while I was writing! Please review thank you! Oh and Happy Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you MarkandLexiefan, gracie23 and LoveLike for reviewing! Enjoy Chapter 9**

Chapter 9

In Blair's eyes the party was a success, it began with Dan and Serena but as Chuck predicted Serena found her way into Nate's arms at any chance she got. She loved the heated looks Dan was giving to Nate every time he stopped Serena from doing something too crazy or when Serena didn't let Nate be with any other girl beside her or Blair, she especially enjoyed the way Dan looked when Serena and Nate were dancing if Vanessa wasn't holding him back he may have went up and punched Nate. It was obvious that they were meant to be and Blair knew even Dan Humphrey was catching on to the fact that he only got her because she couldn't have Nate. Somewhere during the course of the night Nate pulled Dan away and threatened that if he ever hurt her there would be hell to pay, Chuck told her how epic the moment was and she wished she could've recorded it for Gossip Girl.

"Hey S, have you seen Gossip Girl in the past oh I don't know 5 minutes," Blair asked Serena who was digging through racks of clothes.

"Nope why, who is she trashing now?" Serena asked, picking up a green dress and holding it against herself.

Blair shook her head at the dress, Serena could pull of anything but that dress should not have been made. "Not trashing S, praising."

Serena looked up at her, "I know that face B, hand the phone over," she said putting her hand out expectantly.

Blair smiled and placed the phone in Serena's hand, Serena gasped and her eyes opened wide when she saw the picture of herself and Nate dancing and smiling at each other with Gossip Girl's words at the bottom. "Spotted S and N on the dance floor looking like the couple everyone wished they would be, poor 'lonely boy' he better step up his game if he wants to hold on to this blond beauty."

"It's such a gorgeous picture I think I should get it framed," Blair said smiling as Serena handed her back her phone.

"B, Nate and I are … Nate and I, that picture is sweet but I'm with Dan," Serena argued.

"And you could be with Nate, last night you didn't care about Humphrey, you were attached to Archibald. When you get drunk you show what you really want and every time it turns out to be Nate," Blair said looking at her frustrated.

"B I told you I'm sorry about the Shepherd wedding, I-"

"Save it S, all that is in the past. Besides I have Chuck now so I just want my two best friends to be happy," Blair said rolling her eyes and waiting for Serena to say something.

Serena looked at her thinking of something to say, she couldn't deny the feelings she has for Nate because it's always been there she just couldn't do anything about it but now she was with someone else that wasn't Nate. "B I have Dan and I am with him."

"Fine, it didn't look like that last night though S but moving on cancel whatever boring plans you have with your cabbage patch doll you are coming out with us, feels like we haven't had a good non-judging breakfast club moment since you found Brooklyn," Blair said sweetly.

"Fine, today's the last day of the film festival and he wanted me to go but I really don't want to go, it bores me," she said holding up two dresses in front of her and looking at the full length mirror.

"Sounds like you've had this conversation with him," Blair said, thinking that tonight she can finally get her two best friends together. "Film festivals are tacky, you really wouldn't want to be there, especially not with cabbage patch."

Serena rolled her eyes and looked at the dresses again and through them back onto the couch then went back to searching for a better one. "I told him I don't want to go but he had a point I didn't have anything else to do."

"Well now you do, we are going to have so much fun," Blair said looking at the dresses on the rack as Serena went into the change room.

"We always do B," Serena said coming out of the change room in a bright yellow dress and twirling for Blair.

"S that's perfect," Blair squealed and Serena smiled twirling again.

"Thank you, I think I'll wear it tonight," she said going back into the change room to take it off. "B lets go, we have so much to do before tonight," Serena squealed with excitement.

"Now comes the excitement," Blair said rolling her eyes as Serena pulled her to the counter to pay and get back to the house.

Once they paid they headed back stopping to get juices and check out a tiny boutique Blair saw, they had the perfect headbands. Serena called the guys and told them the plans and they said they would meet them at the house before they could go, then she called Dan to say she was going to be with Blair, Chuck and Nate and he should have fun at the last night of the festival, she got his voicemail so she didn't have to explain too much.

* * *

"What's taking them so long," Blair asked impatiently tapping her foot while Serena sat on the couch watching her amused. "That Basstard is going to have to come up with a very good excuse for this."

"B relax," Serena said smiling. "See that's probably the boys right now," she said when she heard a car pull up.

"Charles if you were late because you forgot so help me I will make you beg for death," Blair threatened as soon as he walked into the house.

"Then I'm lucky I didn't forget, for you my love," he said handing her a bouquet of red roses and a box with a gorgeous necklace in it.

"Oh Chuck that's so sweet, you're forgiven," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Serena laughed form her spot on the couch and waited for Nate to get there.

When Nate finally came he looked at the two love birds shook his head and smiled making his way to Serena. "For you," he said handing her a single yellow rose. "It's not what Blair got but I didn't want you to be left out."

"It matches my dress," she said with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you Natie," she said hugging him.

"Pleasure S," he said laughing at her. "Ready to go guys," he said looking up at the brunette's in front of him.

"We'll catch up," Chuck said throwing Nate the keys, his eyes not leaving Blair.

"Let's go, fast," Serena said grabbing Nate and pulling him up from the couch. "Have fun," she screamed as soon as they were out the door.

"So, where do you wanna go," Nate asked looking at her as he opened the door for her to get in.

"I don't know if we should wait for them but since I'm hungry lets go get starters at that little café I love so much," she said excitedly, her eyes sparkling. Nate got into the drivers seat and looked at her.

"S I don't think that chocolate croissants count as starters, I think it's more like dessert or breakfast," he said starting up the car and smiling at her.

"Since when do you care?" she asked and he just shrugged driving them to where she wanted to go. They spent most of the night together laughing about old times and enjoying each others company. Nate got hungry so Serena insisted they go eat and get takeout for Blair and Chuck because she was sure they wouldn't show up.

"Do you remember when we were five and you decided that you were going to become a super hero?" Serena said laughing, they were walking down the road back to the car, it was such a nice night out that they decided to walk from the café to the restaurant and now they were walking back eating ice-cream.

"Hey, you loved me in a costume with my mask," Nate said laughing and defending himself. "I was mysterious."

"Mysterious if you kept the mask on for more then a minute, I think you said that you're a better superhero without the cover, you're too fast, they wouldn't know it was you," she said giggling at him.

"Like you were any better, you wanted to be Cinderella but you wouldn't do the chores, just get dressed up and dance around in your dresses," he laughed.

"I was cute and if I remember correctly you danced with me," she said.

"You forced me to," he protested then he thought about it a little. "I was your superhero it was my duty to."

"Yeah, thanks for staying my superhero Natie, I don't know what I would do with out you," she said smiling at him. He winked at her and her breath caught, she looked away and blushed, thinking that maybe she should tell him that she's beginning to feel something for him again.

"Serena seriously you're alone with him again," Dan said when he appeared in front of them. Nate looked at him with his eyebrows raised, Serena just stopped dead in her tracks completely caught of guard.

**A/N Ok well that another fun chapter :D hope you guys enjoyed it, MarkandLexiefan I wont keep you waiting too much longer but this is Nate and Serena, when have they ever gotten it together at the right speed? Happy Diwali :)**


	10. Chapter 10

****

A/N Thank you LoveLike, waylandfan01 and MarkandLexiefan for the reviews! This chapter is longer than any of the others I think I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 10

"Well do you have anything to say for yourself?" Dan asked Serena who continued to stare at him, Vanessa was at his side a few seconds later.

"W-w-what?" Serena stammered trying to figure out what Dan was blaming her for while her head was clouded with thoughts of Nate.

"I asked why you where alone with Nate again," he said turning his attention to Nate who stared right back arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows raised, not intimidated by Dan at all. "As if the Gossip Girl blast wasn't enough," he said coldly.

"Come on man," Nate said shaking his head at Dan who shot Nate a look to say stay out of it.

"Dan I told you we were going out for dinner," she said looking at him now. "Since when do you read Gossip Girl?"

"Not the point, the point is I don't see Blair and Chuck anywhere," Dan said looking around.

"They are otherwise occupied," Nate said cringing a little at what he said and Serena almost giggled.

This time Vanessa looked at Nate as if to say shut up. Dan turned his attention back to Serena, "So you decided to be with Nate instead of coming to meet me at the fair?"

"I didn't see you ditching the fair to do something I want to do," she said her anger surfacing.

"Something like what? Hang out with Blair, Chuck and Nate? I can see them welcoming me right away," he said.

"Standing right here," Nate said taking a step forward.

"No I don't mean that," Serena said placing a hand on Nate's arm to keep him form lunging for Dan. "I mean go to parties, go to the beach, do things couples do, talk maybe," she screamed.

"We spoke and I thought you enjoyed coming with us to the fair and to dinner," he said looking down at Serena's hand, which hadn't left Nate's arm.

"No Dan if you didn't realise I was bored out of my mind and I wanted alone time with you I didn't want to be surrounded by so many people, you barely acknowledged I was there," she said he fingers digging into Nate's arm, who just stood there silently watching her but not moving his arm.

"That's not true, you know what Serena I can't deal with this tonight, I'm tired I'll call you tomorrow," he said looking at her. "I don't want to fight."

"No, you know what Dan screw this, it's over for good this time, we shouldn't have tried again, we were over the first time and this was a waste of a good summer. If you don't want my drama then don't try to come back into my life ever again," she screamed, the queen in her kept the tears from spilling out and the hurt from showing on her face so she just looked angry. Dan had no idea she was about to cry but Nate did, he was watching her carefully so he could do something if her mask didn't hold until this conversation was over.

"Serena wait," Dan called as she turned to walk away, he started to walk toward her when Nate stepped in his way.

"I warned you," Nate said before punching Dan and walking after Serena leaving Vanessa to help him up.

"Nate what was that," Serena asked once they got into the car, she was almost whispering and he knew how hurt she was.

"I'll explain later, lets just get you home first," he said slowly sneaking a look at her, when he saw her tears any feeling of regret or guilt for punching Dan vanished, it was worth it now.

* * *

When they finally got back Serena went straight to the room and locked the door, Nate sighed and left the food for Chuck and Blair on the kitchen counter then he retreated back to his room. He tried to get some sleep but he couldn't help but worry about her in the room next door. If he asked her about it she would push him away, now he just had to wait for her to get to him. Giving up on sleeping he put the TV on then plugged in the PS3, if he were not getting any sleep he might as well keep himself occupied.

About an hour into playing the game he heard her room door open and saw her come to his door, her mascara was smudged and her eyes were red, her hair was in a messy bun and she was an absolute mess but he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Slowly she walked toward him, unsure of herself. He pulled the covers back and let her get in holding her close to him and whispering words of comfort as she cried into his chest.

She fell asleep there, exhausted from the events of the night, he switched the TV off and moved carefully so he didn't wake her as he got under the covers as well finally falling of to sleep.

It was about 3 am when she woke again, she looked at him sleeping so peacefully. They were both sleeping on their sides facing each other. Slowly her eye's drifted to his hand, as she reached for it he stirred and woke up looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she said shyly.

"You didn't, I was worried about you S," he said rubbing her arm. "Was kinda awake."

She smiled at him and took his right hand into both hers. "You didn't have to punch him you know, your super hero phase passed once we turned six."

He chuckled a little, "I'm always your hero," he said looking into her deep blue eyes, searching to see if she really was ok.

"Thank you," she whispered kissing his hurt hand. They lay in silence for a little longer after that just looking into each others eyes. "I think it was the same as you and Blair," she finally said looking down at his hand still in hers. "You know, I loved him but was never in love with him I just kept fooling myself and I wanted to believe that I was getting the fairytale Blair always wanted."

He nodded and waited for her to continue, when she finally looked back at him it looked as if she would cry at any second and the anger bubbled inside him again he just wanted to punch Dan until he realised what he had done, how he screwed up something Nate wished he had.

"Don't," she said watching him closely, her hands tightening around his. "He isn't worth it."

"S, I asked him to do one thing for me," he said through clenched teeth, staring at her. "One simple thing, I asked him not to hurt you."

"You asked him not hurt me," she asked quietly and he nodded his anger dissipating as she touched his face. "I don't deserve you."

"Serena," Nate started but she cut him of.

"I tried to be with him to get over everything happening with you, I tried to not want to throw up when I saw you and Blair together and then when you broke up, Dan and I were in too deep. I thought, I thought I loved him and maybe I did and then you got together with Vanessa, I threw myself deeper into the relationship allowing myself to be hurt by him and Natie it hurt so bad," she said. "After the breakup Blair and Chuck tried to get us together and I think they're still trying but I don't know if I can be with you, I'm too afraid I'll end up messing it up with you, I can't lose you, ever."

By the time she was done she was sobbing again and Nate put his arms around her pulling her closer and for the second time comforting her until she calmed down. "Hey, you will never lose me, even if you do break my heart, which you did," he said and they both laughed a little, "See you still didn't lose me, I'm here I'm yours," he said putting his finger under her chin and lifting it up so her eyes could meet his.

"I love you," she said suddenly and softly looking straight into his eyes and got closer to him putting her head on his chest as she had done so many times before, she didn't expect him to say it back, she knew that in the morning he would wake up and she would be gone but for these few moments she just wanted to be in his arms to be held by him without the guilt.

He was in shock, he had never heard her say that to anyone except Blair and Erik and he knows she must have said it to Dan as well but as he lay in bed holding onto the girl he's always loved he cant move he cant breath he feels as if he's going to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

He doesn't know how much time has past but he tightens his grip around her and she responds so he knows she's awake, "Serena," he whispers and she lifts her head just a little to look into his eyes. "Don't leave, in the morning when I wake up, I want you to still be here," he begs her quietly.

"Why," she asks her voice hoarse and throat thick, she looks as if she is going to cry again but he thinks she doesn't have anymore tears left.

He pulls her up so their eyes meet properly, "Because I love you too, Serena van der Woodsen, I've been in love with you since before I could remember and I wish I was stronger because if I was I wouldn't have been so afraid to come after you, I wouldn't have been afraid of your rejection," he let his hand run down her side. "I could've saved you from this pain."

"You're strong now," she said looking into his eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be strong enough to wait a few days, you just got out of another try with Dan," he said smiling at the little frown she looked at him with. "I'm going to wait for you and I'm going to fight for you."

"You have nothing and no-one to fight silly, I'm yours," she said. "I've always been."

"I know but everything just happened a little fast and a few hours ago you were in a relationship with him, so maybe after you've worked through this properly we can give it a try ok? Because I really really want to be with you," he said running his finger across her cheek and into her hair, she nodded a little disappointedly, he noticed and smiled at her before softly kissing her lips, he felt her smile as their lips moved together and when he pulled away she still had that smile on her face, her eyes closed a few more seconds before she opened them to look into his. "I'm waiting for you," he kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight drawing her as close as possible to him, he only fell asleep after her and he hoped that what he woke up she would still be right there in his arms.

Unfortunately when Nate woke up in the morning she was gone.

**A/N So there are maybe two more chapters left in this story I'm not gonna make it toooooo long, quite a bit happened in this chapter so please review and tell me what you think about it! (^^,) Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N hey guys thanks for reviewing, here's chapter 11 :)**

Chapter 11

When Nate woke up in the morning his arms where empty, his life just felt empty. Sighing he made his way to the bathroom and couldn't help the little bit of hope he got when he saw the door partly open but she wasn't in there and he was disappointed. He brushed his teeth and washed his face and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He kept looking for her but she was nowhere to be found.

He went onto her room, which is where she should have went in the first place but she wasn't there, he smiled when he saw that no bags where packed and it didn't look like she took anything but then he remembered she was Serena van der Woodsen she didn't need anything to leave him. Sighing he made his way downstairs again this time he bumped into Erik who only had one word for him, "Beach."

Nate sprinted onto the beach as fast as he could and let the breath he was holding go when he saw her sitting on the rocks they used to play at when they were younger, she was throwing stones into the water. He only noticed now that for the first time this summer it started to rain, a light drizzle but it was still rain.

"Hey," he said slowly walking to her and sitting down nudging her shoulder with his. "You ok?"

"Sorry I thought I'd be back in the house by the time you woke up so you would know I wasn't leaving," she said with a small smile.

"I have to admit waking up and not having you next to me was one of the worst feelings I can think of," he said looking at the waves crashing onto the rocks ahead of them.

She smiled put her head on his shoulder watching the water. "How'd you know where to find me?" she asked.

"Erik," he said leaning his cheek against the top of her head. "He always told me where you were," he said remembering there games of hide and seek when they where younger, his hand snaked onto her lap so he could grab onto hers and she entwined their fingers.

"Erik," she said shaking her head. "What would I do without him? I was about ready to run again, I was so close to packing my bags and heading straight for Paris or Fiji but then I remembered what he said and I looked at you and realised I love the feeling of waking up in your arms, looking into your eyes and being reminded of summer and fun on the most depressing days, how you'll do the weirdest things just to make me laugh and just knowing that you'd never hurt me. I decided I'd rather stay and fight to be with you then leave and hurt both of us like I did before."

"You have nothing and no-one to fight silly, I'm yours," he said repeating the words she said the night before, he couldn't help the enormous smile on his face and the way his heart swelled with joy when she told him she's staying just for him.

"Stop teasing me and just kiss me," she said rolling her eyes at him and pulling him closer so she could kiss him.

"I love you," he whispered when he pulled away to look into her eye's, he could feel her smile and her eyes sparkled. "Are you sure? So soon after him, are you sure you want to do this, I told you I'd wait as long as you want me to, I don't want to be the rebound guy."

She giggled, "You could never be the rebound guy Natie, you're the bound guy," she said kissing him again.

"We're going to get sick," he said as the rain got heavier.

"Hmm I don't care," she said her lips still attached to his.

"So are we like dating?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh we are so dating," she said smiling back and kissing him again. When the raindrops started to come down so fast it hurt he made her stand up and walked back to the house with her kissing her hair and lips every time she turned to him. "I love you," she whispered just before they entered the house.

"Good morning Serena, Nate," Blair sang when they got into the kitchen with a huge knowing smile on her face which made Serena cringe a little.

"Nathaniel, congratulations on decking Humphrey," Chuck said smirking a little and putting his hand out.

Nate rolled his eyes at him but shook his hand anyway. "How do you two know about that," Serena asked.

"Gossip Girl," Blair replied like it should have been obvious. "So Brooklyn got angry and you had a fight and broke up with him, how heartbreaking. What she didn't report was the two of you getting together after that."

"That's because it only happened just now," Nate said sharing a look with Serena who smiled up at him.

"You know there was a time when I thought Blair and Chuck were the most sickening couple you could ever look at," Erik said looking at his sister and Nate. "I think they just got competition."

"Shut up Erik," Serena squealed laughing at her little brother. "Come here," she said extending her free arm to him and hugging him as tight as she could. "Thank you," she whispered just for him to hear and he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"S, I don't think he can breathe anymore," Blair said laughing at them.

"I think it's time we go out together, to show of the new couple of our group," Chuck said.

"I think I'll pass," Erik said raising his hands. "The last few times I had Nate as company but now you guys are all gonna kill me."

"You just don't want to come because now you can have the house to yourself," Nate said rolling his eye's and Erik smiled.

"Then it's settled tonight is date night!" Blair shrieked. "It's going to be perfect."

"You said that yesterday and look what happened," Serena said staring at her best friend.

"I promise to restrain myself tonight sis," Chuck said.

"I think I'm too young for this conversation," Erik said laughing at them and walking out of the room.

"Little bro still has a lot to learn from me," Chuck said smirking.

"No way Chuck," Serena screamed. "He's becoming enough like you already, I don't think I can handle anymore," she said putting her face in her hands dramatically and leaning into Nate's chest so he could hold her. Chuck, Blair and Nate just laughed at her.

"S I have to know though," Blair said looking at Serena seriously. "Will you be ok going out with Nate after everything that happened yesterday? Will you be able to handle the gossip and Dan's accusations that you're moving on too fast?"

Serena looked at Nate who smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, I will be," she said still looking into Nate's eye's.

"Cabbage Patch wouldn't dare say anything," Chuck said with a smirk. "He's too afraid of Nathaniel but we could keep this a secret until the break-up blows over."

"I think that would be the best idea, besides I just feel like staying in and being with you guys," Serena said looking at her best friend and step brother. "We haven't had a good non-judging breakfast club moment since Humphrey," she said and Blair giggled with her, the boys just shook their heads.

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think! I have one more chapter to post and this story is complete which is kinda really sad but I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Thank you to ita, LoveLike, waylandfan01, MarkandLexiefan, Emmachen1312, lydia826 and youknowyouhateme for your amazing reviews for the last chapter, you guys made my day hehe till next time (^^,)**


	12. Epilouge

**A/N Hey guys this is the final chapter of this story thank you so much for all the support and reviews, I didnt really know how to end it, I reworked the chapter a few times but I hope you enjoy it!**

Epilogue

Summer has flew past, Nate and Serena found it natural to be with each other, after years of denying it they embraced their love and it couldn't have turned out any better. They found out that the Humphreys and Vanessa had left the Hamptons the day after the fight and Nate and Serena tried as hard as they could to stay out of Gossip Girls posts, which wasn't possible at all when you are considered the golden boy and golden girl of the upper east side. They where spotted everywhere with Chuck and Blair leaving Gossip Girl and her readers to guess if they were or were not. Chuck decided they should have fun with it and not let anyone know they are a couple till the summer was over.

"Ready for the last first day of school?" Blair asked as they sat in the back of Chuck's limo. "I mean this is the first time the four of us will walk in as couples, imagine the gossip."

Chuck took Blair's hand and kissed it smiling at her, "Then we should give them something to talk about."

"What do you think we should do?" Nate asked. He and Serena sat opposite Blair and Chuck, Nate's arm around her waist and her hand on his knee.

"I think it's too late for a helicopter to drop us off but a red carpet doesn't seem so bad," Serena teased.

"Hilarious sis," Chuck said rolling his eyes at her.

"Well Chuck and I are kinda old news now I mean we can just hold hands and grab the attention, they've seen it on Gossip Girl only seeing it with their own eyes should be enough, it will distract them," Blair said holding onto Chucks hand. "And you two are just summer speculation."

"Well the two of you can do what you do best and stare into each others eyes," Chuck said. "I'm pretty sure there will be a few people fainting."

"Hm," Nate said looking at Serena who had a knowing smile on her face.

"I think this would be way better," she said kissing him softly.

Chuck smirked and Blair giggled. "More passion," Blair said smiling at them.

"That we can do," Nate said looking at Serena with the biggest smile on his face.

The limo stopped directly outside the front gate of the school. "Ready," Blair asked grabbing Chuck and Nate's hands, Nate had Blair and Serena's hands, Serena, Chuck and Nate and Chuck, Blair and Serena. All four smiled at each other giggling at how perfect they were. "Watch out world here comes the upper east side's awesome foursome, also known as the non-judging breakfast club," Blair said giggling as she tried to imitate a radio host. They all laughed at each other and took a deep breath before the door opened.

Chuck got out first, immediately half the student body stopped to stare as he held out his hand for Blair to take, if they weren't watching before they were now as the Dark half of the power houses made their way through the school gates smirking as pictures were taken and whispering was heard.

Nate and Serena got out of the limo unknown and giggled, Nate caught Dan staring at them looking angry, lost and hurt, he nudged Serena who looked at him coldly before kissing Nate lightly. "Ready to prove to everyone that we aren't just a Gossip Girl summer rumour," Nate asked dropping his hand right down Serena's back and resting it on her butt.

She giggled and turned to him. "Let's give them a good show," she said her eye's twinkling with excitement.

As they walked in the whispering got louder and Blair and Chuck turned to watch their best friends both trying to hide their laughter at what they were doing.

The lighter half of the power group walked into the school gates to be met by flashing cameras, dropping jaws and gasps. Adding to it, Nate grabbed Serena's hand and spun her around before pulling her toward him like he did when they danced and kissed her hard, passionately dipping her. They heard the crowd go dead and then go wild before they broke apart and looked into each others eyes, giggling at the commotion they had caused.

Serena stood up straight next to Nate and bowed laughing as she grabbed her boyfriends hand and ran with him up the steps to Blair and Chuck.

"I feel like this huge movie star," she said to them.

"I feel good like we just proved something," Blair said linking her arm with Chuck, people were still taking photo's and watching the group intently.

"What would that be," Chuck asked also smiling.

"We're the hottest and most powerful people in the UES," Nate said smiling and Chuck smirked, that was already a fact.

"This year's going to be so much fun," Blair squealed, as their phones started beeping. "Oh Gossip Girl loves us, its such an adorable picture, S this one I'm defiantly framing."

Chuck rolled his eyes at her and took her hand and led her into the building.

"Now that's what I call making an entrance," Serena said as she took Nate's hand walking behind her best friends.

"It's what we're here for," he said kissing her again, smiles on both of their lips.

**A/N And that ends 'Awsome Foursome' hehehehehe I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I had writing it, thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys really made me smile, please review and tell me if you enjoyed the story! Special thank you to everyone who reviewed each chapter and followed this story from the begining, your feedback was amazing I hope you enjoy any future stories I write like you enjoyed this one!**

**Thank you to waylandfan01, LoveLike and MarkandLexiefan for the reviews fot the previous chapter and Pixlet for the review on chapter 10 hehe so glad you enjoyed it!**

**Well this is where I love and leave you, thank you again for reading this story! (^^,)**


End file.
